Hook: Maggie Pan
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: This story follows Maggie Banning and her new adventure back to Never-land three years after she and her brother Jack were taken by Captain Hook who is long dead. Now she meets a Navy Captain and new enemies with her mother at her side.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a small spin off story of Maggie Banning, daughter of Peter pan.**  
**In this chapter we're ****introduced**** to a new **_**_character named _**_**Commodore Charles Corven: a 17th Century, British gentleman and a**__** co**__**mmander**__** of the Royal Navy. Since seeing the the peter pan film Hook, ****I've**_** decided to write a story of Maggie and her mother about how they got transported to N****ever-land**** through magic.  
**

_**Prologue.**_

There once was a man who was of principal and dedication, Charles Corven of the British Royal navy, a well respectable officer of his crew and his friends as well in the Navy. He had a beautiful wife named Eleanor and the two had two sons; Ronald and Andrew.

His life in 1633 was so sweet and full for the good years of his life.  
Commodore Charles had it all for the time as his career had improved his image in society.  
But it was not meant to last as a dark cloud of sorrow and anger had started to grow on the horizon and in that cloud.  
A group of scheming cutthroats and scoundrels were seeing him as a threat to their work as pirates, and each of them felt that the Commodore of his majesty's Royal Navy himself was simply too dangerous to leave alone. So they plotted together to destroy this man's repute and stem any chance of a campaign to rid the seven seas of all pirates in the Caribbean.

_**The Coast of Lyme.**_

On the night of his celebration to commemorate his promotion to Commodore, his family were holding a small gathering with drinks and music in the night time. The hour was a pleasant hour, those of Charles' family members were each dancing about whilst the children were playing about. But that was only in the moment until a cannon had roared into their place.  
Suddenly the front door had blown up from outside the house.  
Soon after the explosion, group of pirates had appeared from the sea, some of them attacked the houses whilst a few approached the large house where the Corven family resided. They went charging in through the broken front door before they were met by the resistance from the men in Charles' family and his wife Eleanor herself.  
Each of the men in the household had drawn out loaded rifles, one by one each of the oncoming pirates were shot down. Sadly another bunch of pirates had fired upon a couple of the men as they were still reloading their rifles. three men went down by each shot from the pirates.  
The women and children had wound up getting shot down in the crossfire as a few pirates were shooting their pistols outside the house, but Charles, his brother Calvin and his son Ronald and Eleanor and two of their friends held their ground against the pirates. When the pirate's captain appeared he was the first to draw out a couple of pistols before he shot down Charles' brother Calvin and one of his men.  
Seeing his uncle die in a cowardly manner, Ronald dropped his rifle to draw his sword and go after the Pirate's captain. Charles tried to stop him from going but his attempt was thwarted by a pirate coming in through the window.  
Before long the pirate's Captain Edward Sephiran the Leviathan Pirate, had made his appearance and stepped inside the house.  
He was only known by Captain Sephiran. As he walked further into the house, he drew his sword to enter his duel against Charles' son eldest Ronald. The duel itself was a short one when Captain Sephiran's first mate entered the duel leaving his captain to stab Ronald in the back right in front of Charles.  
That scene had left Charles himself devastated by the loss of his own son.

Dropping his rifle and pistols, Charles rose up in anger.  
He took up his sword, drawing it from his sheath before he made a duel against the pirate himself. Charles fought him for a short while before the pirate made a cut on his right arm which only left a diagonal scar on him.  
After withdrawing his sword from Charles, Sephiran had drawn out a bat and then he swung it out on Charles' sword arm. The hard swing had broken the inside bone.  
Feeling it break, Charles yelled out in pain as he was forced to drop his sword before Sephiran stepped up and he kicked him away from the sword. The retched pirate himself was about to deal a final blow when all of a sudden, he received a bullet into the flesh of his left shoulder sending him falling backwards. Charles raised his head up to see his wife Eleanor holding a pistol before he sat himself from the floor, he turned over to reach out for his sword and sheath it.  
He then went off towards his wife holding his right arm to his own chest, Eleanor brought him towards the next room and closed the door whilst the pirates stepped outside, bringing their wounded captain with them.

_**Later that night.**_

After escaping the house through an open window, Charles was standing with his baby boy Andrew William Corven who was hanging in a baby sling, he was awake from his sleep but his mother calmed him down after hearing the noise of the massacre.  
The Two were waiting for Eleanor who was coming through the window when she received a bullet in the back as she was standing on the ground in front of the window.

Charles stood there silently as he watched his wife fall on her knees.  
Seeing the pirate standing inside the window reloading his pistol, Charles drew out a pistol of his own. He aimed the point on the pirate before he shot him straight into the head.  
The pirate collapsed on the floor whilst Charles sheathed his pistol and ran to his wife who was dying on the floor whilst Andrew was screaming and crying his head off from hearing the gunshots. Eleanor had managed to calm Andrew down before she shared one last moment with Charles as death was lingering on her, the two had an exchange of words together before she succumbed to her death leaving Charles to part from the house as the pirates were raiding the rooms before burning the place down.  
Without anymore reason to stay, Charles made a run from the house.  
He raced across the road so as to lose the pirates in their pursuit of him whilst the other pirates were raiding on the houses of town but soon after that the royal navy might come forth to drive them away from the down, sending them on the run for their ship.

Charles had soon found himself running on the roads away from the town.  
He kept on running across the open fields as fast as he could. Charles was running with the baby in his arms like the devil was after him until he slowed down and then collapsed on his knees. Pretty soon his son started crying on realising his mother was not around and he cried aloud whilst Charles breathed heavily from running so fast.  
Kneeling down on the spot, Charles looked up prayed for someone to take his son away and bring him to a safe place.  
And then something happened which he didn't expect: A wee group of Fairies appeared in front of him offering to take his son to safety. So he asked for one of them to take his son but to tell him who he is when he grows old enough to understand and to say that his father will come and look for him soon.  
The fairy who was female, gave a nod to Charles' wish. She and the other fairies had then taken the baby Andrew up from Charles' arms and they all flew flew away into the skies towards never-land which they had come from.  
But a few of them stayed with him for the night to grow themselves big and use a small bit of magic to give him strength to go on through the night. When their power worked, Charles found himself on the move again and thus he felt on the journey to recovery as he went on towards the next town to report an attack upon his whole family.

_**Chapter One.**_

_**362 years later:**__**  
1995 London England.  
**_

It had been at least three years and a few months since the adventure to Neverland and following their the return to London, the Banning Family had come close together.  
Having taken a vacation from his job as a corporate lawyer, Peter had spent most of his time with his son and daughter much to the amazement of his wife Moira who had been suffering to keep her family together.  
On the following days ahead, Peter and Jack had been spending some days as father and son together in the park where they played ball together and went to the zoo to see some of the animals in the zoo before they went to a shopping centre to play a few games before they met up with Moira and Maggie to have dinner together.  
Following their time in London, Peter had decided to resign from the company so that he can open his own Law firm to make his own hours so that he can have some time to attend Jack's baseball games in the mid-season and also spend time with his daughter Maggie. Jack's relationship with his dad had improved over the months as he had won a couple of games for his team and he got to see his father and mother at the next season's Baseball Games.

When not spending time with Jack, Peter would practice law to balance his work days in different cases at court as well as take some time off work to spend a day with his daughter Maggie so that he can balance being a lawyer and a good father at the same time. During those times Peter spoke to her about his time as a leader of the Lost boys and how he first met great grandmother Wendy and the adventures that followed afterwards.  
Maggie herself had enjoyed hearing about her father's adventures which Moira had listened to from behind the door.

Sometimes Moira wondered to herself what it might have been like to have an adventure in Neverland where her husband spent his youth in for so many years. But Moira had mostly put it aside as she was happy that Peter had finally went on good terms with his family although most of his work colleagues missed him, they were glad that he was making a good living at his own business.  
On the year that followed after, they learnt that Granny Wendy was dying much to the dismay of Peter and Moira, so the whole banning family made the preparations to head to London to spend the remaining days with Granny Wendy who was dying and had wanted her family there for her.  
On the night of her death in July, Peter and Wendy had a moment to talk about the first time they met and the fact that he was happy to be with her for the last time since the night he visited her and met Moira at that same time.  
And then the following day, she passed away in her bed with her unfailing belief whilst Peter was at her side.  
Although Peter knew that Wendy was gone, he knew that they would meet again someday.  
Afterwards the Banning family and their relatives had stayed long in England to arrange the funeral for Wendy Darling, they attended the church in London for the funeral.

_**Present day, March 12 1995 **__**in**_ _**S**__**an Francisco, California.**_

It was almost a year after the funeral of Wendy Darling, Peter had returned to San Francisco, America with his wife and children.  
Upon their return to the States, Peter was still feeling hurt over the loss of Granny Wendy as much as the family were, so he had decided to take a week off work to spend some time together with his son Jack. The two decided to take a drive out of the city whilst Moira and Maggie stayed at home so that Maggie can continue her weeks of her schooling in San Francisco as well as help her mother in the mourning for Granny Wendy.  
Now sitting in her own bedroom alone, Maggie was now 12 years old going on 13 years.  
She had finished some of her homework from her school in San Francisco.  
Turning away from her desk, Maggie looked at the mirror at the corner and she began wishing that she and mom could have gone along with her father and Jack or at least a chance to leave home for an adventure in Neverland only she can go on her own terms rather than be kidnapped by a group of pirates.  
She stood up from her chair and walked towards the mirror to get a look at her reflection.

As she stood in front of the mirror, Maggie looked upon her reflection to see the young girl that was her and she would soon grow up into a beautiful woman. She continued to stare straight into the reflection of herself for a long while when she suddenly heard something in her room.  
It was a humming sound of some sorts and Maggie couldn't tell where it was coming from at first.  
She looked around her room to see where it was coming from when her eyes found a glow coming from the mirror and more it was making blurry and frizzling lines from top to bottom.  
At first, Maggie thought that it was a reflection in the mirror. But when she found that the sun wasn't shining in the mirror Maggie had tried to find if there was another rational explanation or something else.

_**In the outskirts of the Neverland.**_

On the North Eastern Coast of the island of Neverland, there was a fortified town by the docks whilst there was another small town and port with ships parked upon the south near an indian encampment which has been trading with the army. the two tribes have been living allies and trading in peace for about a few years and more, it was at those docks on the coast where a large seventeenth century large warship was sitting upon the sea, parked up by a long pier.  
It was opposite of the Pirate port on the west where the Jolly Roger used to be but now the port was taken over by a new group of pirates.  
Within the town on the north eastern coast, thousands of men and women were working together within the town and on the ship, keeping the place and the strong wall of the town in tip top shape as if preparing to set sail or to go to war at any time. Inside the cabin, a captain of the ship was studying a set of maps on the table with his son who was looking over some other papers about the supplies that they had left.  
Having played a few games earlier, the captain enjoyed his time with his little boy since he had found him a very long time ago among the other lost boys who fought against the pirates and eventually he befriended him, eventually the boy had discovered that the Captain was actually his long lost father.  
It was hard at first to accept it but the captain gave the boy some time to think on it and it was only a week before the boy had finally realised the truth of who he really was before he had come to neverland by the fairies.  
After some councilling witht the fairies at the end of the week, the boy came to the town where he embraced the captain as his long lost father.  
Since then the captain and his son had become inseparable: the two would play a few games and work on the boy's education, making it a little fun in the process. But it was not all: almost seventy years before peter pan had returned to neverland to save his children Curly the lost boy had come back as well having realised that he missed Neverland but had also found that he had a connection to the Captain. So the boy Curly came back to neverland where he revealed himself to the captain as his nephew, and soon after that the captain had promoted a young man to the rank of captain and had posted him in the indian encampment for the time being.  
After some time doing the study on the maps and lists, the two had become a little satisfied with the lists which were accounted for.  
The captain was about to put all of his paperwork and take his son for a walk outside the town when the two had heard a large bang which was coming from the outside the ship. Even his son heard it as well as he stood up from his chair and looked to the captain.  
"Father, what is it?" he asked.  
The captain went to the window to see some smoke in the background of the town when he realised that the town was under attack. The captain turned to his son and he knelt down to face him. "Son I need you to stay in this cabin until I come back." he said to his son before he took up his weapons belt.  
"Aww, Father can't I come along?" asked the boy. "No you can't, its too dangerous." The captain said as he wrapped it around his waist. As soon as his belt was fastened, the captain went out the doorway to take command and resolve the defences of the town before another attack comes further.

_**Outside the ship.  
**_

On the pier, about hundreds of soldiers and sailors were busy inside the ship.  
Most of the soldiers and Sailors on the pier and ports outside the ship were gathering up the supplies whilst some of the sailors by the buildings were busy arming themselves in response to the next oncoming attack outside their town. Others on the ships's top decks were loading the cannons to return fire.

It was after a short while of loading each of the cannons, the crew had open fired upon their targets in the distance.  
Soon after the cannons had fired its cannon balls on their targets, there were a few explosions in the distance but only a couple had blown up its intended target where the opposing cannons were positioned. Smoke had floated up in the air where the explosions stood.  
But soon another wave of cannon fire was heard in seconds before another heap of explosives appeared.  
Hearing the explosions had caused some of the crew to crouch down in fear before they immediately got up and worked to return the fire upon where the cannon balls had come from, each man loading each of the cannons to get them ready to shoot back upon the invaders in the distance.

During the crossfire between the ports and the forests of Neverland, the battle lasted for about a while.  
But some damage was caused on the front of the fortress.  
A few of the cannons were destroyed in the crossfire but there were still enough to hold off the enemy for some times and only the cannons facing the sea had remained unscathed by the bombardment. After a while, the men in the fortress started another job to repair the cannons and prepare for another attack from the far off enemy.  
It was an hour of hard work for the troopers and their cannon crews to prepare their defences for any more surprises from their attackers in the distance, but they had managed to get things squared away before another attack could come upon their walls.

At first they had managed to hold the fort by the end of the day until there was an attack from the main land.  
The first strike had followed by a few attacks from a pirate ship coming across the open ocean, Charles was on the decks when it suddenly happened.  
What followed to be just a first round of cannon fire the crew of the ports thought that it would miss the cannons.  
Hpwever it had hit at least a couple of the cannons at the middle, leaving a small breach upon the wall and another round from the cannons on the main lands had landed its mark upon one of the food storage which had been destroyed during the bombardment.  
It became a serious situation for Charles' crew and those of his army were now with only a few cannons to defend their home and their people and at least enough food to last only a week or two depending on how they would ration it down. Finding that he will need of some advice he turned to one of his lieutenants.  
"Lieutenant Graham Warton, call the officers in for a meeting. I need to speak with them about our situation, and see to it that my son is escorted to his quarters for the time being." said the captain before he went off to wait in his office.

_**A while later within the cabin of the whole ship.**_

Having listened in on the conversations of the meeting between the captain and the other lieutenants, the captain's son had decided to take matters into his own hands for the good of the whole British Navy port.  
The boy got himself dressed into some clothes before he sneaked through the hallways and then he went straight towards an armory room inside the ship to grab a pistol and a rifle and some shots to reload his two fire arms when in a fire fight. Entering the armory room through the doorway, slowly opening it he crept further into the room until he had reached the weapons rack where the rifles were stored. The boy picked up the rifle and then slung it on his shoulder.  
He next picked up two pistols along with a pouch full of powder and a box of shots for his weapons.  
Once he was armed, he next went down to his father's room picked up a sword and a dagger from the room.

Coming into the room through the doorway slowly, he checked to see if his father had come back from his meeting.  
Seeing that there's no one about the boy went in through the door way and closed it behind him.  
Heading further across his father's chambers he went to wards a chest in the corner and he opened the chest where a sword lay sheathed in its scabbard and belt, sitting beside the sword was a knife of his father's as well and he picked up the knife before he placed it beside him and he reached out for the sword. Holding the sword in his, he decided to attach the dagger to the belt.

Tying the dagger to the sword belt, the boy wrapped the belt around his waist and secured it in a knot.  
But as he was about to stand up and go out the back door, he suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the doorway. So closing the chest, the boy went for the window. Opening the window wide he took his rifle off his shoulder and he climbed through the window onto the ledge whilst holding the rifle in one hand.

When the door opened up, the captain was standing outside the doorway to see the window was opened.  
Realizing that someone was inside his quarters, he turned away to head in the opposite direction. He walked along the hallway towards another door before he knocked on the surface. "Andrew are you in there?" The captain asked, when he heard nothing from the other end the captain opened the door and he stepped inside the room.  
Looking both ways around the room he found it deserted.  
But what caught his attention was the windows, one of them which was open as he went across the room to check the window. Seeing that the boy was not there, he realized that the bow had escaped from the ship somewhere.  
"Oh no he's gone off on his own. I have to call the council for another meeting at once." The captain said.

_**Outside the ship.**_

After climbing out of the ship's window and climbing down into the water, the boy swam his way across towards the pier on the shoreline where he walked upon the shallow parts and then onto the beach-line before he continued into the streets to sneak out of the wall and then make his way into the jungle.  
He slipped through narrow parts between a few houses but stopped when two straight lines of soldiers came marching across.  
Once they were clear, the boy continued on his way across the town until he came to the wall and took the stairs up to the top of the wall. He stepped up each step until he reached the last steps at the top.  
As soon as he was on top of the landing, the boy went to the merlons and then he stepped upon it before he made a jump out towards the nearest tree.  
In flying mid air across to the nearest tree, he wound up grabbing upon the strong branch.  
The Branch had managed to hold his weight as the boy swung forward and backwards whilst holding on for dear life until he stopped swinging and then hung there for a short few seconds. Once he was still, he pulled himself upon the branch and worked his way to the base of the tree before climbing down the tree to the bottom ground which was covered by the forest leaves. When his feet had finally touched the ground, the boy stood up and he looked around to see if there was one about.  
Seeing no eyes around, the boy then rushed off from the tree before anyone would see him out in the open.  
He raced further and further into the great woods passing by one of the pirates who was asleep before he finally got as far away from the pirates as he could.

_**That's the end of the first chapter of Hook: Maggie Pan. I'll be doing some research in the absent times and I shall be back with a new update on Chapter two. **__**So be sure to give this a like and a comment when you get the chance.  
If you have any ideas in mind, then you're welcome to send me a message.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of Hook, it starts off in London, Moira notices the magic of the mirror when she finds an amulet on the floor in front of the mirror before she accidentally gets sent straight to never-land through the portal in the mirror prompting her daughter Maggie into calling out Tinkerbell to take her to never-land.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Maggie's room.**_

The room itself was in a little messy state as Maggie had left it in a mess.  
When Moira had entered the room through the doorway, she looked around the room to see what needed to be done.  
There was some clothes that needed to be picked up and washed and that was as much needed to be done to the room without causing any trouble for her daughter.

So she brought the basket to the bed and then she started gathering up the clothes before putting each of them into the basket. She gathered up t-shirts and panties as well as trousers and tops, she looked around to see what else she needed to gather when she noticed something flicker in the mirror at the corner.  
At first it didn't seem to be a bother until it flickered again.  
Moira had suddenly got curious with the mirror so she placed the basket upon the floor and then went to approach the mirror.  
She stopped at a short distance in front of the mirror, Moira found that it was not her reflection in the mirror but something else. Moira was a little frightened at first but she became curious as she stepped up slowly towards the mirror until she was at arms length from the mirror stand, reaching out her hand.  
She brought her hand closer to the reflective glass of the mirror that she had almost touched the surface when she heard the doorbell ringing downstairs which drew her attention from the mirror for a few seconds. Turning back to the mirror she saw that the flicker had disappeared.  
All that was left was her reflection in the sunlight.  
Deciding that it was just an illusion, Moira went over to the basket and picked up before she went out of Maggie's bedroom. She walked out through the hallway to the stairs, coming down to the bottom to see there was someone at the door. Placing the basket at the side of the stairs she walked up to the door to answer it.

It was the delivery man standing at the door with a package in his hand.  
"I have a special delivery for a Mr Jack Banning." Moira looked town at the package before she looked up at the delivery man and spoke.  
"Oh yes, I'm his mother. Mrs Banning."

"If you'll please sign for it, just your signature will be fine." said the delivery man.

"Thank you sir." said Moira who then took the pen from the delivery man. Looking upon the form in the delivery man's clipboard, Moira wrote down her signature before she returned the pen to the delivery man and then she took the package from him whilst the delivery man checked the signature.  
Happy with the signature, the delivery man spoke. "Thanks a lot Mrs Banning, have a nice day."  
With that the delivery man turned away and headed back to his truck whilst Mrs banning closed to door.  
Holding the package in her hands, Moira placed the package on the stairs before she took up the basket from the stairway and brought it through to the laundry room where the washing machine stood.  
As soon as the laundry was in the washing machine, Moira turned it on and left it to run the washing whilst she went to the stairs and brought the package up the stairs and then along to her son Jack's room. She opened the door and placed it on her son's desk, she looked around to see if there was anything that needed to be done but she didn't want to mess around with her son's things as Jack was coming to an age where he valued his privacy.  
Straightening up the bed sheets, Moira was about to do more around the room when she heard something in Maggie's room.  
It was like a penny that dropped on the floor in the distance to Moira as she stood up straight and went slowly out of Jack's room to head across the hallway to inspect Maggie's room. Entering through the door way of her daughter's room she looked around the room to see if anything has dropped from the shelves when suddenly, her eyes had spotted a small pendant that was on the floor. But what was strange was that it was in front of the mirror that stood in the corner.

Moira approached the mirror where the pendant was lying on the floor, leaning down she reached out to pick up the pendant as her curiosity was dancing in her head.  
When she picked up the pendant and held it in her hand, the mirror's reflective glass suddenly started to glow and shimmer like the waters of a pond. Moira continued to look at the pendant's jewel which also started to glow in her hand when she noticed the wall started to show a glowing light as well, so she turned around.  
As her eyes saw the mirror's glass glowing in front of her, Moira became surprised for a few seconds when all of a sudden a figure had appeared from the mirror. It then grabbed Moira by the waist and then dragged her into the mirror screaming aloud.  
At the same time of Moira's capture, Maggie Banning was just coming in through the front door. She had just closed the door when she heard the sound of her mother's screams.


End file.
